Conquistando al Caballero
by jezzikita cullen
Summary: Edward es obligado por su familia a ir a un programa de televisión en el cual tres chicas tendrán que conquistarlo ¿Edward conocerá al amor y que cosas tendra que hacer para encontrarlo?


**DISCLAIMER:Esta historia fue toda mi idea ,los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer.**

** Lamentablemente Edward no es mío **

**Wola chicos y chicas hoy estaba en una clase tan aburrida (ética jurídica) que me puse a escribir esta historia,realmente es el primer one-shot que hago pero historias tengo a gimnasia del amor,enamorandos en la nascar y welcome to the moulin rougue **

**Espero k a mis lectoras les guste este inocente fic **

**Ya pronto actualixare a gimnaxia asi k las veo prontito cuidenxe muxo **

**Conquistando al caballero**

EDWARD POV:

-5 minutos para entrar al aire-me dijo el encargado de producción

-Estás listo?-me pregunto mi hermano Emmett

-Solo tengo una pregunta-le hable

-Cuál?-pregunto mi mejor amigo Jasper

-Qué demonios hago aquí?-grite como maldito loco

-Encontrar una chica!-gritaron los dos

-Y quién les dijo que necesitaba una?-les pregunte

-Tu madre,tu padre,Alice,Rose..-dijo Emmett

-Ya entendí-conteste molesto

-Es que no lo entendemos Edward-hablo Jasper meditando el asunto-no eres feo y eres inteligente

-Y traes muertas a todas las chicas de la universidad-contesto mi hermano-porque no tienes una novia?-pregunto

-Porque no la eh encontrado-dije como si fuera los más obvio del mundo-y la verdad no creo encontrarla en este estúpido show!-grite molesto

-3 minutos-me hablo el encargado de producción

-Edward!-grito mi hermanita Alice (la cual también me había obligado a venir aquí)

-Alice-hice mi mejor cara de suplica

-Ni lo intentes Cullen-me contesto mi hermana-tengo un buen presentimiento con esto-dijo moviendo su pequeña nariz como una bruja

-Aparte las chicas son muy lindas-contesto mi cuñada Rose la cual llego corriendo

-Un minuto!-grito de nuevo el encargado

-Vamos Edward!-gritaron todos

-Si no te gusta ninguna te sacaremos de aquí-me dijo Rose

-Edward al escenario-me jalo una señorita

-Suerte!-gritaron los que yo consideraba mi familia

En ese momento la chica a la que ahora recordaba se llamaba Jane me llevaba al centro del escenario

-Hola Edward-me saludo el conductor del programa el cual no sabía cómo se llamaba

-Hola-me quede callado al no saber su nombre

-Jaja no sabes mi nombre?-me contesto riéndose

-Lo lamento-me disculpe

-No te preocupes-contesto-de hecho eso me agrada-estrecho mi mano-me llamo Aro Vulturi

-Un gusto-le sonreí

-30 segundos para el show-grito el director

-Disfruta de esto Edward-me dijo Aro

-Huy no sabes cuánto-conteste sarcásticamente

-3…2….1-dijo el director

-Bienvenidos a "Conquistando al caballero"-saludo Aro-mi nombre es Aro Vulturi-todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir-pero eso ya lo saben-dijo muy alegre-para los que nunca han visto este programa les explicare la mecánica del juego-hablo muy tranquilamente-este consiste en que 3 chicas traten de conquistar a capa y espada a este caballero-dijo señalándome mientras todo el público aplaudía-el juego tiene tres etapas las cuales les explicare más tarde-sonrió-pero primero les presentare al caballero-me señalo-adelante caballero-me sonrió

-Mi nombre es Edward-me presente-estudio medicina en la universidad de Harvard, tengo 19 años y estoy aquí por culpa de mis amigos-dije riendo

-Ahora empezaremos con la primera etapa del programa llamada preguntas-empezó a explicar Aro mientras yo me ponía más nervioso todavía-nuestro caballero Edward no podrá ver a sus tres pretendientes hasta la siguiente etapa-mientras tanto el podrá preguntar todo lo que desee-todo el mundo grito y aplaudió

-El nombre de tu primer pretendiente es Jessica!-grito Aro mientras señalaba una cabina en la cual solo se podía ver una silueta femenina-empieza a preguntarle lo que quieras-me dijo

-Hola Jessica-la salude-muchas gracias por estar aquí-dije apenado

-Hello!!-dijo en un espantoso chillido

-Por dios que horrible voz-grito una mujer del público

-Jessica que es lo que más te gusta hacer?-le pregunte seriamente

-Hum pues mirarme en el espejo y admirarme-dijo tranquilamente ,¿es en serio?

-Ok-conteste no muy seguro-¿si fueras un animal cual serías?-le pregunte esperando su respuesta

-Sería un perro chihuahua para que Paris Hilton me adore-contesto,por dios esta mujer es una plástica estúpida!

-Edward si escoges a ella te mato!-grito Alice,lo que provoco que todos riéramos menos Jessica

-Bueno mi última pregunta-dije sin ánimos-¿Qué prefieres un hombre rico o un hombre inteligente?-le pregunte

-pues obvio que sea rico!-dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo-los inteligentes me aburren con sus libros y esas tonterías-jajajajajja esa mujer era una estúpida andando

-Gracias a nuestra pretendiente 1-dijo Aro mientras me veía-ahora te presentare a la segunda pretendiente ella es Tanya-hablo señalando de nuevo a la cabina

-Hola Tanya-la salude

-Alo-me contesto con una voz normal

-¿Te gustan los niños?-le pregunte,yo iba a ser pediatra por lo cual realmente me importaban los niños

-No son mucho de mi agrado pero los soporto-contesto Tanya

-Tu segunda pregunta-dije leyendo mis papeles-¿qué vez primero en un hombre?-le pregunte

-El cuerpo-contesto-si el chico no tiene buen cuerpo definitivamente no es para mí-dijo

-Pues Edward esta guapísimo!-grito una mujer como de 50 años

-Tu última pregunta-dije-¿si fueras una película cual serías?-le pregunte

-Definitivamente mujer bonita-dijo la engreída esta ¿Por qué vine a este programa? Ninguna mujer inteligente vendría aquí –ya que obvio soy linda y a muchos los traigo babeando por mí

-Pero eres una prostituta?-grito mi hermano Emm

-Bueno mejor pasemos a tu ultima pretendiente-Aro me jalo del brazo-te presento a Isabella

-Hola-la salude

-Hola-dijo con un tono de voz muy suave y tierno a la vez-dime Bella por favor

-Bella-la nombre-¿Cuáles son tus grupos de música favorito?-le pregunte,aunque ya estaba listo para escuchar alguna idiotez

-Bueno soy universal me gusta U2,the rollings,the killers,the Beatles,Hombres G,Paramore y muchos más por eso me declaro universal-me quede con la boca abierta ya que teníamos gustos muy parecidos

-Amm-medite la pregunta-¿cuál es tu libro favorito?-pregunte esperando que ella si tuviera habito a la lectura

-Amo Cumbres Borrascosas ya que no es una historia tan normal y monótona, también me gusta Romeo y Julieta ya que Shakespeare nos demuestra como no todos los finales tienen un felices por siempre-me contesto con mucha pasión, esa mujer me estaba gustando mucho

-Mi última pregunta es-mire al papel-¿Qué tanto vas al centro comercial?-le pregunte mientras miraba a mi hermana Alice,ella me saco la lengua ya que sabía que odiaba ir de compras

-Yuck-dijo Bella-odio ir de compras-contesto-se que no es normal en una chica,pero definitivamente prefiero ver futbol que estar de compras-esta chica era muy diferente pero me gustaba eso de ella

-Gracias a las chicas-ahora pasaremos a la segunda ronda del juego-dijo Aro-en esta las chicas tendrán la oportunidad de hablar contigo en un cuarto privado durante 15 minutos cada una, aquí tu podrás conocerlas tanto física como mentalmente-dijo Aro explicándome a mí y a la audiencia la mecánica-y tu primer pretendiente es Jessica-en ese instante salió una mujer de estatura mediana de cabellera rubia y ojos azules, era linda pero no era mi tipo

-Hola Eddie-me dio un beso muy cerca de los labios ¡odio que me digan Eddie!

-Hmm hola-dije algo molesto

-Vayan al cuarto-Aro nos señalo el lugar

-Wau Eddie eres muy guapo-dijo Jessica con su voz chillonsísima ¡dios que terminen rápido los 15 minutos!

-Me llamo Edward no Eddie-le conteste secamente

-Y crees en el amor a primera vista?-me pregunto Jessica

-No lo sé-le conteste ya que mis padres en el momento que se vieron se enamoraron perdidamente

-Entonces tengo que volver a pasar para que me veas?-dijo la muy engreída

-No-negué-cuántos años tienes?-le pregunte para matar el tiempo

-17-me sonrió,sin que me diera cuenta se había lanzado sobre mí para besarme

-Quítenmela de encima!-grite enojado

-Pero Edward-dijo Jessica mientras los hombres de seguridad del programa me la quitaban

-No vuelvas a hacer eso-Salí de la habitación enojado y asustado ¿esa mujer estaba bien mentalmente?

-Vaya Edward creo que levantas bajas pasiones-dijo Aro riendo un poco-bueno te presento a tu segunda pretendiente-hablo-Tanya-en ese instante salió una mujer de cabello rojizo muy linda,pero su forma de vestir era como de mujer de moral distraída o demasiado relajada

-Hola Edward-me dio un beso en la mejilla

-Hola Tanya-le dije mientras la llevaba al cuarto

-Que estudias?-le pregunte

-No estudio-me miro-quiero ser modelo lo mío nunca fue estudiar-dijo mientras subía una de sus piernas a las mías sin pensarlo dos veces me quite

-Eres rico?-me pregunto al ver mi reloj rolex

-Importa?-le regrese la pregunta molesto

-Definitivamente-dijo como si habláramos del clima

-Aquí termina nuestra plática-le dije mientras salía del cuarto

-Pero solo fueron 5 minutos-grito

-Con eso me basta-dije caminando de nuevo con Aro

-Edward tu última pretendiente es Bella-dijo Aro mientras salía un ángel caminando,ella tenía unos ojos marrones hermosos al igual que su cabellos,tenía un cuerpo de tentación y unos labios rojos que me tentaban ¿dios esto es amor a primera vista?

-Hol..aa-trato de saludarme

-Hola Bella-le conteste tomando su mano,justo en ese momento sentí una descarga por todo mi cuerpo,caminamos hasta el cuarto callados

-Que estudias?-le pregunte mientras nos sentábamos en el sofá

-Psicología infantil-me dijo sonriente

-Te gustan los niños?-pregunte asombrado

-Son mi mundo-contesto,en ese momento solo podía ver sus muy apetecibles labios

-Que es lo que ves primero en un hombre?-le pregunte esperando a que no dijera una estupidez,ella era muy perfecta para ser verdad

-Los ojos-me miro-para mí son la puerta al alma de la persona-me sonrió

-Y que vez en los míos?-le pregunte muy interesados

-Que eres un hombre que se preocupa por su familia y amigos,pero sobre todo que lucha por sus sueños-contesto mientras se sonrojaba

-¿Bella porque veniste a este programa?-le pregunte, una diosa como ella podía conseguir a cualquier hombre

-Edward yo…….-empezó a decirme

-Tiempo!!!!!!!!!!!!-grito Aro y todo el público ¡demonios! estuve tan cerca de saberlo,rápidamente camine hasta donde estaba Aro para seguir con la última fase

-La última fase es la más importante ya que las chicas conocerán a tu familia ,y ellos te dirán que opinan de ellas-dijo Aro-con ustedes la familia de Edward -grito mientras entraban mi padre,mi madre,Alice,Emmett,Jasper y Rose

-Hola Aro muchas gracias por la invitación-dijo mi padre alegremente

-Familia quiero presentarles a la primera opción para Edward que es Jessica-dijo Aro señalándola, Jessica saludo de beso a toda mi familia

-Que piensan de ella?-pregunto Aro

-Hueca-grito Rose rápidamente, mientras el público le aplaudía

-Demasiado oxigenada-contesto Jasper

-Soy rubia original!-grito Jessica, eso ni ella se lo creía

-Con mal gusto para vestir-dijo Alice-niña esa ropa es de los 90s-señalo sus ropas

-Con voz de pito-contesto Emmett imitando perfectamente la voz de Jessica

-No eres el tipo de Edward linda-dijo Esme maternalmente

-Si le gustas a Edward para mí está bien-dijo Carlisle viéndome a mí

-Al parecer no les agradaste mucho a la familia-Aro le hablo a Jessica la cual estaba enojada por lo de oxigenada ¿Por qué dios la hizo estúpida?

-Gracias Jess-le dije mientras esta se sentaba en una silla especial

-Familia les presento a la segunda pretendiente ella es Tanya-hablo Aro mientras Tanya se ponía al centro del set

-Golfa-grito Rose

-Estúpida-grito Emm

-Solo quiere tu dinero-dijo Jasper

-Engreída-hablo Alice tranquilamente-y una cosa Tanya

-si-dijo Tanya como si nada

-Tu jamás podrás ser mujer bonita,pobre Julia Roberts ella es inteligente lo que a ti te falta-todo el público se reía por la cara de Tanya

-No entrarías a mi casa con esa micro falda-dijo mi madre riéndose

-No es tu tipo hijo-me dijo Carlisle

-Dicen todo eso porque están celosos de mi belleza-dijo Tanya ¿celosos?

-Huy estoy muy celoso ¿dios porque no tengo ese pelo rojo y esa ropa?-dijo Emmett como si de verdad quisiera ser Tanya

-Emmett te amo-grito una joven del público

-Oye Emm es mío! Aparte al que le buscan pareja es a Edward-grito Rose posesiva ,todo el mundo se empezó a reír

-Bueno Tanya creo que esta es una familia difícil-dijo Aro consolando a Tanya

-Gracias Tanya- le sonreí mientras ella se sentaba a lado de Jessica

-Familia Cullen esta es la ultima candidata así que prepárense-dijo Aro sonriendo-les presento a Bella, en ese momento la mujer más hermosa se paro al centro

-Inocente y tierna -dijo Rose mirándola

- Sincera y tímida-hablo Jasper

-Con una ropa fea pero realmente linda, y muy inteligente-dijo Alice, en ese momento Bella se ruborizo al máximo

-Tomatito!-grito Emmett-tu tono de cabello es natural?-pregunto fingiendo ser mujer-es que realmente me lo quiero poner de ese color-todo el mundo se empezó a reír

-La veo como una hija-dijo mi madre

-Edward no necesito decirlo tú lo sientes-dijo Carlisle ,el definitivamente me conocía demasiado bien

-Al parecer a Bella no se la comieron los leones Cullen-dijo Aro

-Gracias a dios-contesto Bella muy nerviosa

-Edward estás listo para escoger a la chica con la que tendrás una cita en el Hard Rock de New York?

-Si definitivamente si-afirme

-De acuerdo-contesto Aro -a quien es a la primera que eliminas?-me pregunto

-La primera chica a la que elimino es a-me quede callado un segundo-Jessica-la mire mientras ella lloraba

-Eddie tu me amas!-grito como loca ¿Qué le pasa?

-Jess eres una chica muy linda pero somos un poquito diferentes-le sonreí

-Jessica la salida es por allá-dijo Aro señalando una puerto roja

-Te vas arrepentir!-me grito

-Ahora nos vas a decir quién te conquisto-me dijo Aro

-La chica que me conquisto me demostró que definitivamente hay alguien muy parecido a mí y tal y como la había soñado-sonreí mientras veía a Bella y a Tanya

-Edward piénsalo bien!-gritaron los de mi familia

-Y la ganadora es?-pregunto Aro

-La mujer que conquisto mi corazón eres tu Bella!-grite mientras corría a abrazarla,ella me sonreía y lloraba

-Crees en el amor a primera vista?-le pregunte

-Me creerías si te dijera que si?-me pregunto

-Depende de quién te enamoraste-le dije mientras me acercaba más a sus labios

-Es un caballero de cabellos cobrizo,ojos verdes y un cuerpo de infarto,pero lo que más me gusta de él es su forma de ser-me sonrió mientras me veía

-Debería estar celoso?-le pregunte

-Cállate y bésame Cullen!!-dijo antes de que me diera el mejor beso de toda mi vida, definitivamente Bella era la mujer con la que pasaría toda mi vida

**A mis lectoras les agradezco k se pasen por este fic,espero k estén muy bien **

**Cuidenxe muxo!**

**Jezzikita Cullen **


End file.
